Lost Sisters
by SalvoCorps
Summary: We all make choices, some for our selves and some for our family, but in the end our choices is what makes us. Stranded in a new world two sisters adapt to the new world. (Looking for beta-reader)
1. Chapter 1

Rapture was falling, no it was already falling, Mothers last betrayal to deny her enemy of Its objective was the last straw that brought the Utopia to its end. Running through its collapsing halls dodging past a pair of panicked splicers and crushing debris, I still have one purpose, save as much of my Sisters. I need to reach the bathyspheres now!

"Mr. B please get up! please! Don't sleep now please Mr B!"

Oh no! Go I yelled to the minds of my other Sisters leaving imprints and memories leading to the safety of the bathyspheres. There is still a little one somewhere else! Skidding to a halt, willing my depleted reserves for Eve to muster enough strength to teleport one more time and then, in a flurry of purple mist and colours I was there, pushing through the torrents of high pressure leaks I saw her clinging to her dead protector, her dead father. I was there almost there then the oceans cold, cold grip crushed what remains of the ball room and swept us into the dark, deep depths.

I didn't care about my condition or the consequences so long as I saved this little one, sweeping forward in the inky darkness I see her ,writhing in pain as the ocean crushed her frail body choking her every second. Swimming, keep swimming even as the world turned grey and faded like that of a broken film, so so close I could touch her fingertips her eyes but I can't my suit is broken and raptured leaked precious air. Lungs burned and my helmet flooded, water distorted my vision and streamed into my throat and then after seconds and what seemed like hours I embraced the darkness of my mind.

—

I hear voices and the rolling of waves, I was in no condition to move and the world blurred and spiralled and darkness once more.

"Master, I believe I have found someone of interests, Maybe they could be the cause for the rift"

"So these are our little culprit" replied a petite blonde "They appear to be hurt so hurry and pick them up!" the Maid replied "yes, right away master'' obliging to her masters orders carefully slung the suited suspect over her shoulders and carried the young pre-pubescent girl on her other arm cradling her in a awkward position.

The sun was setting and the two moved along the beach track of the island inland to the nearest medical facility.

"Takamichi, how are our latest patients?" the petite blonde questioned and the suited man replied "Healing, very quickly but in the wrong ways at times it appears, the little girl however is not doing well"

"I see, so what are we going to do about her?"

"I don't know Evangeline'' lighting a cigarette " though she is young, young enough to be from junior high school"

"I am guessing the Dean will most likely enrol her into this school?" Evangeline questioned

"Yes, most likely and where are you going?" He question the child like girl.

"I'm tired so I'm heading home so see you in the morning"

hey salvager here, this be my first fanfic =D yay! hope ya like it and please if your are an experianced author please give me tips and if your familiar with the negima plot arcs please help as well XD My memory is kinda rusty there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father… father…" The formerly suited girl murmured and flinched in her sleep visibly "please… stop… hurting" She visibly gripped the blankets "No…no…no…" The girl continued to squirm and a nearby nurse soon came to try and comfort her by slowly putting her right hand on the young patients forehead to check her temperature 'she's feverish' she thought 'and likely having a nightmare too, poor thing'

"Mr. Takahata, sir the patient seems to be suffering from a fever" The nurse turned to see the young patient murmuring something "poor thing seems to be suffering a nightmare too" she finished just as a new voice entered the room. "So how is our guest?" the voice was confident, young and arrogant.

"Why Evangeline I didn't expect you to be up? Come to check up on the patient?" Takamichi Takahata asked, "That seems unusual of you"

"I came to check up on the other girl I found, the younger one seems to be alright physically and she doesn't seem to be waking up" and with that answer they moved closer to the still sleeping girl squirming under a fever induced nightmare. They were close to the bed side until the girls eyes opened and Glowed a sickly yellow for a moment then changed to a bloody crimson red.

Not a second sooner there was a flurry of violent movement and a telekinetic pulse that pushed everyone away, ripped apart the bed and the surrounding equipment.

I awoke from that nightmare, the day my father died, into a room filled medical equipment and the smell of alcohol and medicines. My head still blurred from the events under the oceans murky depths and I was approached by a man in a suit as he got up he held up his arms. Arms held up to likely use a plasmid.

I responded by sending a preemptive telekinetic strike to push him back before he could fire any plasmids towards me, the strike knocked him off balanced and I continued my assault ignoring the other two, I feel the rush of my adrenaline through my body. I tackled the man onto the door, pushing the door right off the hinges, pushing off his body I turned ninety degrees and dashed through the hallways ignoring whatever the man yelled. I didn't have enough in me to teleport away .

'I must find my Sister, must do it now before anything else' I had whispered to myself repeatedly over and over again like some mad mantra, 'Nothing else matters'. My sense of sight and thought was tunnel visioned with that singular overriding purpose in mind, instinctively guiding me through my panicked adrenaline filled bloodlust.

I turned around a corner only to run into a girl, a girl with a sheathed sword, she was an obstruction in my objective but before we could respond to each other, there were foot steps rapidly closing in.

"Stop! we're not enemies" A shout from that man, visibly clutching his arm.

I couldn't care less to what they were saying to me, I just saw the world in a hazy red mist in my bloodlust, I try to charge forward but the young swords woman had already drawn her sword and blocked my path. Drawing Eve from my reserve , I was going to show her never to get in my way between me and my sister, I charged with my skin hardening forming scale like patterns resistant to heavy machine gun fire with flames forming in my veins.

The girl respond to my attack with a well timed swing far more elegant than any splicer and with a resounding impact from hardened skin and the graceful blade, the two forces were locked in struggle.

'How?!' Setsuna thought 'How did her skin harden so fast!' before she dodged a hand from the intruder engulfed with fire. This girl smelled of sea water and wore nothing but plain hospital cloth.  
Her eyes, they glowed crimson with bloodlust, her hands where an inferno with her veins visible beneath her skin as they glowed molten orange.

I growl at my new opponent, so swift full and so skilled, she held her own against my strikes. Her blade cutting my skin drawing blood with every contact, but its just a flesh wound I healed within seconds.

She blocked my overhead strike and swiped for my legs with her sword only for it to be stopped by my armoured palmed. Blood ran down the blades edge and dripped onto her hand and the floor.

''Strong, very strong, and a quick healer. She must be a demon or a hanyou at the very least or a mage." Setsuna muttered to herself, trying to identify her opponent. She was being overwhelmed in a flurry of viscous punches and kicks, so she jumped back allowing a more experience teacher to take over.

—

"Setsuna, please stay back" she followed Takahata's order but did not let her guard down. This girl fought like a unpredictable feral animal.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" The girl roared shattering the windows in the hall way.

'' Calm down, we can help you" Takahata replied "NO! LIES! WHERE IS SHE!?" he took a stance and anticipated her charge, and let loose a well aimed punch in the girls gut, Ki starting to flow into the girl disrupting her ability to fight back.

She was sent flying back, skidding across the floor, she growled and wiped away the blood from her mouth. She tried to stand but she stumble falling in a crouch, she was clearly in pain from the ki enhanced strike. Readying for another attack, but it never came.

"Please, give me my sister… please… " it was desperate and pained, it surprised setsuna on how quickly she changed, it was a pitiful sight. The girls injuries have finally caught up with her, presumably tired and drain from whatever ordeal she has suffered out in the see. Her eyes had dulled, from a violent red to a tired yellow.

"Your sister is safe, she is with us" Takahata took a cautious step forward "Lets try again, I am Professor Takamichi T. Takahata of Mahora academy and you are?"

"I don't remember… but I think it was Seras"

"Come with us I believe its time you see your sister, Seras." That answer seemed to relax the girl but she remained anxious as if expecting a sudden betrayal.

I may need someone to beta read this, oh and please suggest ideas for me because who knows I might actually use them. Ask any questions of any thing you do not understand in this please so I could go back and try make it clearer. Also changed my Pen name XD yay for me!


	3. Chapter 3

"Owww…My head" Evangeline woke to a room torn apart by that girls power " This is going to leave a mark isn't it". "Here take this ice pack, it will help with the bruise" it was the nurse that was tasked to look after that girl.

"Where is she?" Evangeline demanded the nurse. "why? you're hurt and you need to rest" the nurse replied.

"Master, it is advisable for you to rest" The robotic maid offered in monotone.

"No. I am fine and I" before she finished her sentence " I what? find her and do what?! And look at the state you're in! You left a crater on the wall! You are…"

"EVANGELINE A.K M…" before she finished the nurse finished the sentence for her.

"MCDOWELL. I don't care if your the dark and powerful Nosferatu because as of now you are my patient! Now sit down and let me treat your bruise!" The nurse spoke in a tone of authority.

"fine, do what you want" Evangeline answered, "I am going to make that girl pay for this, more ice my head hurts."

—

"Come with us I believe its time you see your sister, Seras." That answer gave Seras a little bit of hope. 'My sister please be unharmed' she thought to her self.

"Follow me Seras and you Setsuna I want you to report to the head masters office and inform him of what has happened here."

"Yes, sensei." That girl with the sword had a left no sooner as the older man had told her, she disappeared down the hallway. The man, Takamichi, gestured to follow and she followed only to stumble. The pain, it hurts, it was like a sudden flood.

'Urgghh' Seras stumbled again to her knees and clutched her stomach. The man was quick to offer help, but still weary of him, Seras struggled a little in an effort to put distance between her and the man.

"Easy, I'm not the enemy, here" gently guiding his hand under her own and then helped her up in a bridal position " Now I may have punched you harder than intended". Seras blushed as she was hefted to her feet by the kind man, she didn't know what to do, having never experienced kindness from a stranger or a former enemy.

'Not even mother showed her kindness like this. Kind, kind like father's he thought as his gentle touch only served to deepen the shade of red on her cheeks.

"Th-than- thank you''

—

It wasn't long till they had reached the room her sister was in. She walked forward and knelt beside her sisters bed. Placing her hand over her sisters forehead, trying to connect to her little sisters consciousness, only to find a blissful darkness. She removed her hand and smiled in relief.

"Nina, I promise you, you will be fine" she whispered gently " I promise that when you wake up, we can go look at the sky, the clouds, the sun, the stars, the moon and the flowers… together just like the picture books showed us, I promise to find a way to wake you up. I promise."

"I believe its time to to meet the Headmaster to sort out your predicament, we will go when your ready".

"Lets go" Seras finally standing, shakily, and kissed Little Nina on her forehead.

And they left leaving the room quietly "before we go to the headmaster we will be making a stop to the room you were in before"

Seras nodded, She can walk now though pangs of pain still happened along the way.

—

It had taken a few minutes to go back and pick up the petite blonde and her maid, the group moved through the hallways with tension between Seras and Evangeline with Chachamaru and Mr. takahata acting as a barrier.

Soon they reached a large wooden door and entered.

"Ah there you are, I've been meaning to talk to you after Setsuna's report. Now take a seat I am Konoe Konoemon, the headmaster of Mahora Academy. Please take a seat…" The old man identified as Konoe and with his old age Seras determined he should be harmless.

" Seras… Just Seras." She replied quickly.

"Ok Miss Seras could you tell me more of your history and who you are? and your relationship with the Rift?" the old man questioned gently but to Seras it felt like a interrogation.

'Rift? what rift?' Seras mind blurred trying to find a response 'Should I? should I tell them about rapture? or lye?" She thought and decided in her decision quickly.

"I came from Rapture, The Utopia under the sea".

Yay another chapter, and we are, well i think, I am do well. so Salvo out


	4. Chapter 4

"I came from Rapture, The Utopia under the sea". Seras started as the headmaster nodded.

"A place where No Gods nor Kings ruled, just Men. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, you can earn anything."

She paused to allow her words to sink to be absorbed by her hosts. Then she continued her story.

"Andrew Ryan the founder of Rapture sought to create a kingdom of free men, without influence from the surface world. But a man named Frank Fontaine came and rose to power quickly, at first Andrew Ryan perceived Frank Fontaine as living proof that Rapture was a place where men can become something great with just the sweat of his brow."

She pause once more, caught her breath and moved on.

"By the founder, Andrew Ryan soon uncovered the corruption Fontaine brought with him, He was a fraud and smuggler hungry for power. He feared his actions would bring about the discovery of Rapture, so he sought to expose him but so it spiralled out of control and turn into a civil war that tore apart the utopia. My family lived in the ruins that were left behind, with my 'Mother' as leader and her daughter as the Lamb to wash our sins away."

"Very well, Seras, you have told us about a brief history of your home, could you tell us more of your family? maybe your about upbringing if possible.'' The old man had asked her in a polite manner, so calm and soothing.

"I and my family lived in the ruins, but we banded together under our 'Mother', her name was Sophia Lamb. According to 'mother's' declaration, her true daughter, sister Eleanor was to be our savour from Rapture."

Seras paused, she shivered, It was hard to accept betrayal and now she were telling it to strangers, strangers that save her.

"But it was nothing but lies, She didn't care about us as her daughters, she didn't care so much about her own flesh and blood! We were just tools for her in order to keep her position of power in Rapture!'

Hateful venom laced those words as they moved out of her lips, clear as water running through a tap. A hand fell upon her shoulder, she looked up to see who it was, it was the kind man.

"That is unfortunate you had to suffer a fate like that" Comforting words was given to her in a long that were not her sisters or others of her family.

"That could explain why she is so jittery and nervous and the reason is she lived in a hellhole!" Evangeline exclaimed. "But I am not forgiving you for launching me into a wall".

"Now, please continue on, I would like to know more about your family and yourself, if you are willing to continue" The old headmaster gestured.

"Sister Eleanor believed Rapture was beyond saving, She called to us, the elder sisters to listen to her warnings but many did not listen and ignored her. Some of us couldn't there mind indoctrinated to follow 'Mother', others wouldn't follow, I was one of the few who listened. The family fractured and fought. Eleanor's father fought through the midst of the blood feud."

"You have different fathers?" Setsuna spoke up, she was clearly confused at the idea.

"Yes, we all had different fathers, barely any of our sisters were related by blood. Our fathers though were more like machines forced and programmed to protect us but they gave us a father to look up to none the less, even if they had become less than human. We escaped because of Sister Eleanor's father, we kept the other sisters at bay the best we can from completing his objectives but we were out numbered. Her father was a hero, all of them were to us."

She took another moment to breath and moved to the next part of her story.

"We had saved all the Little ones from my 'mother', we made our way to the bathysphere's for safety but 'mother' was a spiteful person, she detonate the foundations and areas around us to prevent us from escaping. She wanted to take us with her to her grave but there was one sister left. So I ran back to find her, I found her but I was to late, the buildings around us collapsed and we were swept into the sea and then we passed out and landed here. We were separated, the rest made it to safety."

"And what of your powers? How did you get them?"

"Adam, It gave us powers, strengthened us at a cost, always at a cost, those who use it became mad with power. They hungered for more, the source was us, even more so are the little ones. We are hunted and harvested when we are vulnerable. It changes us at a genetic level, become little more than beasts, but us sisters are much more resilient to its maddening effects and are powers much stronger than a mere splicer."

Yes she told them the origins of her powers and carefully hid the full capacity of her capability, but most of all this world gave her new opportunities, a chance to heal her sleeping sister.

"Thank you for your insight about your powers, about your papers and identifications in order to enrol into this school. Oh I need a surname for your id" the headmaster said as he rummaged through the papers for the correct form and a writing utensil. "Setsuna you may go if you please now, keep this private for now."

"Yes, Headmaster." After that she left. 'She has strange hair' Seras thought as the purple haired girl left.

"Do you have a Surname you would like? or should I put your 'mother's'?''

"No, don't put my mothers name with mine, I want nothing to do with her but maybe Orphan… no, Orphanhood. It fits me much better for I have no parents now."

"Well that is meaningful, very well, your Identifications will Identify you as Seras Orphanhood, a student of Mahora Girls Academy. Welcome to your new home." The old man finished and signed the sheet and extended his hand outwards to Seras. She took the gesture by shaking the hand in return.

"Thank you, about the rifts I know nothing about them but I have seen a woman step in and out of what appears to be…" finding words to describe them " Grey tears along Raptures halls."

"That is fine, for now on before school begins again Professor Takahata will teach you about the necessary things required in school, Evangeline will be providing you a place to stay. Oh Evangeline that will not be up for discussion.'' With that out of the way they left, Seras followed the petite blond to her new room where she was allowed to stay within the school.  
-

Yay! finaly out with the explanations, damn. I really hope this answer most of the questions. Salvo corps out.!


	5. Chapter 5

The suns gentle warmth was a welcome and alien sensation. Her memories stolen from her victims in rapture came and shed phantom figures of a distant past. She focused causing the phantom figures to disappear back into her mind where they belonged.

"hey, keep up and stop spacing out!'' Evangeline shouted brushing her hair away from her eyes "We are nearly there.''

Seras followed and admired the environment of the surface world and came a before a meagre cottage, its simple design was elegant and appealing. With a gesture she continued into the home only find a strange doll to speak suddenly.

"So this that girl on the beach right? she a banshee ya know, I heard her scream from all the way here" It was a doll, oddly reminiscent of of the maid, Chachamaru.

Seras's eyes narrowed, this doll was also like the twisted dolls made to look like a little sister.

"What are you? Your not some doll" she growled at the potential threat "Tell me what you are?"

"So, she's a feral one eh? I'm Chachazero, a living doll" The doll answered " So was she raised by a wolf, she growls like one." The doll, chachazero, asked.

"Shut up zero, I'm not in the mood, Chachamaru please show her to her bedroom and give her some of your spare clothing and maybe a shower. She still smells a bit like salt water."

"Yes, master. Please follow me to the bath room"

—

Seras allowed the warm water flow down her back and body, clean water. A rarity in rapture but with the altered metabolism of its citizens, it didn't matter but it tasted like shit. Time passed as she washed her body, brushing away the grime that may have been stuck. She soon moved out of the showers and put on the spare clothes.

The day was uneventful save for the strange chirps and rustles of the surrounding area, it had put her on edge especially because she could not recognise which sound could be a threat or not. Then came the night. It was beautiful, they were truly like diamonds in the night sky. Twinkling far above without a worry, shining a gentle light.

"Are you alright?" it was chachamaru, so polite yet so human like. That was strange to her, never had a machine in rapture act so human. " Yes, I am fine, thank you. Just admiring the stars" The reply had satisfied the automaton.

"Very well, please do not stay up so late, you will have your private lessons with Mr. Takahata tomorrow." With that answer she had left the room.

"Us sisters do not need much sleep" Seras muttered ''Mr. Takahata" the name was certainly strange and tomorrow he was going to teach her what is needed to know in the surface world.  
-

**Damn, year 12 kinda got me busy so heres a quicky don't worry i won't abandon this, just don't expect regular updates. SalvoCorps.**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning had come, she stirred and rose from her bed. It was a dreamless sleep with only voiceless whispers speaking to her. She ignored their indecipherable sentences.

''No need to listen to daed ghosts'' Seras reasoned to herself ''They are nothing to me now, just senseless rambles of dead men''.

An alluring scent had seeped into her room, its smell was strong and very appealing, seras ground her teeth trying to hold the hunger back. Her stomach growled in rebellion yearning for food that wasn't from a splicers blood or rotten in Rapture's halls and rooms.

She had started to dress herself, using her telekinesis to manipulate her cloths and wraps of bandages to cover her body. She dressed herself with the Mahora academy uniform, it was a strange feeling. She had not worn a skirt or dress in such a long time, the time she had worn them was when she was vulnerable, fragile. When she was a little one whose gentle, lumbering father protected her.

She had worn gloves and bandages to hide as much of the scars that had littered her skin. The bandages served as an impromptu support for her chest and stretched out to cover her body, from her neck down to her knees where it met the uniforms stocking. She silently complained to herself;

"Why is the skirt so short! it felt so short that a simple breeze will reveal her undergarments!"

Once she had dressed herself, she focused, feeling Eve flowing in her veins. She felt her surroundings slip by her and then she vanished in a purple haze landing in front of the living room surprising a certain doll.

"OI! be careful of where you land dammit! You could've crushed me you dog!"

"I landed where I wanted you stupid doll! If i wanted I would have landed on you!" She answered back to the doll " and if you don't mind i'll be going then!" with a growl she walked away only to comically slip on some toy.

"HAH! The great apex predator was bested by a damned toy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Chachazero laughed at the Big Sister.

"Shut-u.." before she finished she was cut off.

"Good morning sears, I have prepared breakfast please follow me" Chachamaru gave a polite gesture in the dining room with what appeared to be roast bacon, eggs and toast.

"Can I?" She hesitantly asked, Chachamaru replied to her polity.

"Yes you may Seras, there is plenty to go around." With that she sat down and slowly grabbed the fork and tasted fresh meat in a long time that was not from a splicers body or rotten and it was Glorious!

The meat and eggs had quickly disappeared into her mouth and soon the warm toasty bread followed, even though she had her share her body wanted more, she could do nothing to stop it.

"Ummm, i-is there a chance for seconds?" She meekly asked as she hung her head low in embarrassment "I hope its not too much for you".

"Yes you may take more, I can easily cook more if necessary"

"Thank you" after she had eaten her second plate she had been satisfied and was about to leave as so not to be late to Mr. Takahata's private lessons.

"Seras, please take this with you" Seras stopped as Chachamaru gave her a small box "It is your lunch and here are your note books" she easily caught it.

She had stepped out of the cottage with the instructions on how to get to the room and a warning to not use her powers in the open as to not reveal anything about her powers or be accidentally be mistaken to be a mage.

She had ran as fast as she could, 'well as fast as a normal human should be able to go hopefully' Seras thought.

She was had move though the buildings with haste and she reached Takahata's office and hurriedly entered " I'm sorry I am late!''.

"it alright it is your first time its not your fau-" Mr. Takahata tried to calm the somewhat panicked girl.

"No its not fine, I am sorry, Its my fault I was visiting my sister and I got lost, It was my fault" Seras bowed her head hopefully not to upset Mr. Takahata, he could see her face grow pale as if awaiting a harsh punishment.

''It is fine Seras I understand, you shouldn't be to hard on yourself, you were just visiting your sister and i don't expect you to know the school" Takahata said as he laid a hand on the young girls shoulder, she flinched as if she was expecting a strike.

"You are forgiven and lets get to your lessons" He could see her calm down a lot.

'I should've been punished' Seras thought 'Why are people here so kind? why is he so forgiving to me?'

Hours had passed, lessons were learned about the new world she lived in, the world of Japan. History, Art, and culture was what Mr. Takahata had focused on teaching her. She only had to patch up areas of her knowledge of mathematics and science after all she had learned them from her prey.

The lessons ended and she was dismissed, she would continue attending her private lessons with Mr. Takahata until the school started again which was about week away and she would be assigned to a class, Mr. Takahata's class.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought "What is this feeling?" Then there was a loud rustle and a black shadowy blur with two beady red eyes had come out of ambush and tried to pounce on her.

She reacted quickly, throwing it off her and growled a challenge at her aggressor. 'How did this thing stalk her without her knowing!?'. Her eyes changed colours to the dreaded crimson red.

"What are you!? What are your motives attacker!?"

**Phew! damn sorry guys for the long wait and if you reading this please add a review! i want some constructive comments and what not to help me. Ask me if there is anything I have to fil up or explain so bye for! Salvocorps. P.s I need a beta tester I suck at engrish. -_-**


End file.
